A Thousand Miles
by Y2Jen
Summary: (A 9-11 tribute songfic. I know it's up a month late but I lost it and just found now.) Chris Jericho looses somebody very close and special to him the day that would forever change America.


Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm homebound  
  
I've just met this girl at the show last night in New York City. I swear that she was the biggest Jerichoholic I've ever met, period! The way she looked at me, how excited she was just to see me. I bet she screamed her voice raw when my music hit. That sign, that picture of me looked so well done. Everything about her, I've never seen somebody this crazy about me. It's hard to explain, but I know this is the one!  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a wave Through the crowd And I need you And I miss you And I wonder...  
  
It's time to leave New York, I'm waiting for the others outside the hotel. As I look up in the sky I wonder where she is, what she's doing? She reminds me so much of Jessica, only I think of her as more of a daughter. I recall now that I'd received an e-mail from the fan, whose name is Jen, and it was very heartfelt. Could this be the one?  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you, tonight  
  
As everyone sleeps on the long plane ride I look out the window at the blue sky and it seems to let all my thoughts pour out into my mind. The more I think about Jen, the more I can't stop. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I realize now how much I miss her, just like when Jessica and I got married and I had to leave for a show. I'd give anything to be able to see her again.  
  
It's always times like these when I think of you And I wonder if you ever think of me Because everything's so wrong and I don't belong Living in your precious memory And I need you And I miss you And I wonder...  
  
Time passes, it's been about a year. Tomorrow is Jen's birthday, she'll be sweet 16 and I decide to e-mail her to tell her that she's on my mind. The date today is September 10, 2001. We're doing a house show tonight in San Diego. So far away, on the other side of the country, so far away, from Jen and Jessica. Still, the more I think about her, the more I can't stop thinking about her.  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you, tonight  
  
The show was great, I go to sleep late and decide to sleep in, I'm just so tired. When I wake up all I hear is running, yelling and so much commotion in the halls and through out the whole hotel. What's going on? My hotel roommate, RVD, is watching TV. And I can't help but let my jaw drop and feel sick at the movie like picture that I see...  
  
I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't wanna let this go I, I don't...  
  
I ask Rob what's going on and he says that the Twin Towers in New York had just been attacked by unknown terrorists. I can tell just by his voice that he is scared too. My throat tightens, I can barely breathe. Jen's dad works there and I recall her saying that he was going to take her there today for 'take your daughter to work day'. I want to faint and just fall limp but I don't, all I can think about now is if she's ok. I try to call her cell phone, nothing. I run to the boss's room and ask them if I can leave to New York. They just call me crazy...  
  
Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm homebound  
  
It's been a little over a week now, we had a show in Anaheim, and LAX has opened again so I can take a plane out and go to New York. The whole time I feel like throwing up and passing out, but I don't, all I can do is think of her. Is Jen alright, where is she? We arrive at the JFK airport in New York and I don't even bother for a cab. I just run, I sprint to ground zero. I run through the crowded streets of downtown New York. I can't shake the thought of Jen being gone from my mind, but it won't leave!  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a wave Through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder...  
  
My legs seem numb, my heart feels like it will break out of my chest, my sides are splitting in half, but I don't care, I'm nearly there! I pass by The World, no time to stop, I push through the crowds of people on the street, I keep going with the destination on my mind...  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass us by Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you, tonight  
  
The city lights are on though it's still bright out and is only about five, the big city seems to consume me as I try to make my way through the dense traffics. But I don't give up, time may be against me, but I will over come it!  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
I see it, I see ground zero, it's less than half a mile away! I keep running, running like my life depends on it, I don't stop now, I can't!  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
I see people working machines, moving the rubble aside, are people still alive in there? Is Jen in there, is she ok?  
  
Oh you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
I made it, I finally stop to catch my breath, noticing two billboards. One said Missing, one said found DOA. I sigh with relief, I see Jen's smiling face on the Missing billboard. She could be ok after all!  
  
If I could just see you, if I could just hold you...  
  
Suddenly, the world seems to stop, a fireman goes to the board and removes the tack on her picture. I smile, she's found, she's...  
  
Tonight.  
  
No wait, the fireman places her picture on the other billboard. I can feel all of my energy leave my body, my face falls, my heart sinks and my knees buckle out from under me. She, she's gone...  
  
The End  
  
A THOUSAND MILES is by Vanessa Carlton 


End file.
